Evey's Dilemma
by Politik24
Summary: Evey doesn't have an apron fetish. No, really!


Disclaimer: I do not own V, nor any other character created by Alan Moore. All belong to their rightful owner!

Author's Note: You can blame the apron scene in the movie for this fic. XD

* * *

Something that hideous should not be that attractive.

Evey watched with fascination as V started cooking breakfast for her every morning. Although V's schedule was hectic, breakfast time was like clockwork. She would wake up and make her way to the kitchen, and there he would be, standing in front of the stove cooking some foreign delicacy that never ceased to please. But V's cooking was not on her mind at the moment. Rather, it was the attire that V wore when he was getting into a culinary mood.

The apron. Or rather, the _aprons_.

Yes, there was more than one. The first morning she woke up at the Shadow Gallery, she walked into the kitchen finding him in a loud pink/red apron with a floral pattern on it. With those kind of adjectives, the aprons sounded tame, but no words could describe the morbidly bright aprons. There were others, of course. The one in cornflower blue with the green and yellow floral pattern, the black one with the Hawaiian flowers, the one with all the different colored stripes…

It seemed none of the aprons V owned were plain nor dull. And because of this, Evey found herself somewhat excited, wondering what kind of apron he would be wearing next. It was strange to see someone like V wearing such apparel. He was dangerous and mysterious, a riddle that could never be solved. When you thought you understood some part of him, he did something that went against your analysis of him and made you start back from the beginning all over again. Although most people could not wear such things without fear of being mocked or insulted, V pulled it off quite well. In fact, _too well_ in Evey's opinion.

Which is where her problem lied.

In the beginning, she thought nothing of how she felt when she saw the aprons. She thought it was a phase. But as time grew, she began to get worried. She had enough problems already, like her feelings for V as one example. She felt friendship for him in the beginning, but now she was starting to feel something else, and that troubled her. And now, to add to her confused feelings about V and things in general, she had to add an apron fetish to the list.

And so, another morning came, and Evey cautiously made her way to the kitchen. She had no idea what she was going to see this morning, and she was just as unsure about how she was going to react. No, she was not going to let this get to her. And she wasn't going to let _him_ get to her. They were friends and nothing else.

With her head held high and her confidence in place, she made her way into the kitchen, feeling thankful that V didn't turn around to greet her. Turning around to say hello would reveal his new apron, and she started to wonder if she was as prepared as she thought she was.

He was humming a song she didn't know, and as he turned the knob on the stove to simmer, her turned around gracefully giving her a full view of the new apron.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully, "Sleep well?"

Evey tried to speak. Honestly, she did. But the pattern of the apron made her speechless. It was one of the loudest ones she had seen yet, as it had different shapes with both colors lime green and brown.

Damn that apron! And all the aprons to come!

"Evey?" He asked, concerned, "is everything all right?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Evey lied, "I'm just not awake yet, that's all."

He looked at her for a moment, his head cocked to the side. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could certainly feel them, studying her, watching her. She felt as if any lie could be discovered when he looked at her like that. She tried not to look guilty.

"I see. Well, I made you breakfast. Are pancakes all right?"

"Oh yes, that's fine," she said with a genuine smile. She found it to be sweet that he cooked for her, and she hoped to repay him in some way, though she didn't know how as of yet. As he stepped closer, he leaned over to put her plate in front of her, causing the apron to brush against her, thus causing her to look at it _again_. She quickly looked at her food and dug in.

V watched her with suspicion. She had been acting strangely only in the morning, and afterwards she seemed to be more like herself. He decided to study her more when she arrived in the kitchen, and had a guess as to what was making her uncomfortable. He grinned devilishly beneath his mask, and started to clean up the items he used to make her breakfast.

"So you went and got supplies yesterday?" Asked Evey, trying not to focus on the apron. She was trying to find anything to break her attention from it.

"Yes, I did," V casually replied.

"Did you get anything interesting?"

V kneeled down out of Evey's view to put the frying pan away, moving the ten new aprons he had found the previous day.

"I might have," he said mysteriously, and Evey swore she _felt_ him smile.

_finis_

* * *

AN: Well, hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
